


Lyric Prank Leila

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide - Devildom Adventures [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: Leila threatens the residents of the House of Lamentation.Or is she?
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Friendship - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide - Devildom Adventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929373
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Lyric Prank Leila

**House of Lamentation (9)**

> **Leila:** I dance around this empty house

< **Asmodeus:** Oohh! What are you wearing?  
< **Asmodeus:** Or are you naked? **(Winking-Demon sticker)**  
< **Asmodeus:** If so, I'll be right over!  
< **Satan:** Asmo! **(Angry-Demon sticker)**  
< **Satan:** Get your head out of the gutter!  
< **Asmodeus: (Laughing-Demon sticker)**

> **Leila:** Tear it down

< **Lucifer:** Excuse me?

> **Leila:** Throw you out

< **Beelzebub:** Can she do that?  
< **Leviathan:** I mean, with her forcefield? Probably.

> **Leila:** Screaming down the halls

< **Satan:** Sometimes it's good to let your anger out.

> **Leila:** Spinning all around and then I fall

< **Asmodeus:** Oh, you poor thing. You have to be careful, Sunshine!

> **Leila:** Pictures framing up the past

< **Mammon:** What's she goin' on about?

> **Leila:** Your taunting smirk behind the glass

< **Mammon:** Ah. Must be about Belphie.  
< **Leviathan:** Yeah. **(Nodding-Demon sticker)**  
< **Belphegor:** What?  
< **Belphegor:** Why is the chat blowing up? It woke me up.  
< **Beelzebub:** Seems like Leila is angry with you, Belphie.  
< **Belphegor:** What? Why? I didn't do anything.

> **Leila:** This museum full of ash

< **Lucifer:** Ash? Satan, didn't I tell you to call the chimney sweeper?  
< **Satan: (Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)** That's allready fixed last week. Keep up, Lucifer.

> **Leila:** Once a tickle  
> **Leila:** Now a rash

< **Asmodeus:** I've got a cream for that. Don't worry, Leila.  
< **Mammon:** Am I the only one who's confused?  
< **Leviathan:** Obviously, Mammon. You're always confused.  
< **Mammon:** Oy! Whaddya say?!  
< **Beelzebub:** I'm also confused...

> **Leila:** This used to be a funhouse

< **Asmodeus:** Aww, Thanks for the compliment! **(Demon-Blowing-Kiss sticker)**

> **Leila:** But now it's full of evil clowns

< **Asmodeus:** **(Shocked-Demon sticker)**  
< **Mammon:** Oy! Who are ya callin' a clown?  
< **Belphegor:** You, obviously, Mammon.  
< **Mammon:** Oy!  
< **Leviathan:** LOLOLOL!

> **Leila:** It's time to start the countdown

< **Lucifer:** Countdown for what?

> **Leila:** I'm gonna burn it down down down

< **Asmodeus: (Shocked-Demon sticker)**  
< **Leviathan: (Shocked-Demon sticker)**  
< **Mammon: (Shocked-Demon sticker)**  
< **Beelzebub: (Shocked-Demon sticker)**

> **Leila:** I'm gonna burn it down

< **Lucifer:** Don't you dare! **(Threatening-Demon sticker)**  
< **Satan: (Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Belphegor: (Confused-Demon sticker)**

> **Leila:** Nine,

< **Mammon:** NO! My car!

> **Leila:** Eight,

< **Leviathan:** My figurines! My games!

> **Leila:** Seven,

< **Satan:** What spell are you using? I've got a good one for you.

> **Leila:** Six,

< **Asmodeus:** Don't encourage her Satan!

> **Leila:** Five,

< **Beelzebub:** Leila, don't do it!

> **Leila:** Four,

< **Asmodeus:** Someone stop her!

> **Leila:** Three,

< **Belphegor:** Why's she even doing this?

> **Leila:** Two,

< **Mammon:** Who cares! Just stop 'r!

> **Leila:** One,

< **Leviathan:** NOOOOO!!!

> **Leila:** Fun

< **Leviathan:** Huh? **(Confused-Demon sticker)**

> **Leila:** Echoes knocking on locked doors

< **Leviathan:** Okay. I'm confused now too.  
< **Mammon:** See? Females are so confusing!

> **Leila:** All the laughter from before

< **Asmodeus:** Yes, we've had some fun times, didn't we?

> **Leila:** I'd rather live out on the streets

< **Lucifer:** I don't trust this...

> **Leila:** Than in this haunted memory

< **Beelzebub:** Don't worry. The House isn't really haunted, Leila.

> **Leila:** I've called the movers  
> **Leila:** Called the maids

< **Lucifer:** Someone check the House.  
< **Lucifer:** Go see what she's up to.  
< **Mammon:** On it!

> **Leila:** I'll try to exorcise this place

< **Satan:** I've got spells for that too, Leila.

> **Leila:** Drag my mattress to the yard

< **Belphegor:** Yeah, you were due for a new one.  
< **Belphegor:** I'll help you shop for it. I'm an expert.

> **Leila:** Crumble tumble house of cards

< **Mammon:** She's nowhere to be found!  
< **Lucifer:** But the House is still standing?  
< **Mammon:** Yup

> **Leila:** This used to be a funhouse

< **Leviathan:** Is she talking about some other house?

> **Leila:** But now it's full of evil clowns

< **Mammon:** Again with the clowns?!  
< **Lucifer:** Mammon, go check Purgatory Hall.  
< **Belphegor:** She's probably talking about the Demon Lord's Castle, though.  
< **Belphegor:** Since she doesn't like Diavolo much...  
< **Lucifer:** Oh, good point. Mammon, check the Castle first!  
< **Mammon: (Saluting-Demon sticker)**

> **Leila:** It's time to start the countdown  
> **Leila:** I'm gonna burn it down down down

< **Lucifer:** I swear, Leila... **(Threatening-Demon sticker)**

> **Leila:** I'm gonna burn it down

< **Lucifer:** I'm not above hanging you up from the ceiling, Leila!

> **Leila:** Nine,  
> **Leila:** Eight,

< **Leviathan:** Oh well. It's at least not our House.

> **Leila:** Seven,  
> **Leila:** Six,

< **Asmodeus:** Exactly. Hey, how about movie night tonight?

> **Leila:** Five,  
> **Leila:** Four,

< **Beelzebub:** Good idea! I'll bring the snacks! **(Happy-Demon sticker)**

> **Leila:** Three,  
> **Leila:** Two,  
> **Leila:** One,

< **Belphegor:** I'm gonna take a nap again.  
< **Belphegor:** Let me know how it ends...  
< **Mammon:** She's not at the Castle either!

> **Leila:** Fun!

< **Satan: (Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Lucifer:** Satan, stop encouraging her.

> **Leila:** Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door

< **Beelzebub:** She's in the underground tomb?  
< **Lucifer:** Mammon, check the tomb!  
< **Mammon:** But... What about Cerberus?  
< **Mammon: (Scared-Demon sticker)**

> **Leila:** My key don't fit my lock no more

< **Leviathan:** Does that means she changed the locks?  
< **Asmodeus:** She did say something about throwing us out.  
< **Leviathan:** This goes to show I should never leave my room...

> **Leila:** I'll change the drapes

< **Asmodeus:** Oooh! Now I get it! You were talking about redecorating. Weren't you, Sunshine?  
< **Asmodeus:** Humans sure have strange ways to express themselves...

> **Leila:** I'll break the plates

< **Beelzebub:** That's fine.  
< **Beelzebub:** I can eat straight from the pot.

> **Leila:** I'll find a new place

< **Belphegor:** As long as you take me with you. **(Demon-in-Love sticker)**  
< **Satan:** And me. **(Demon-in-Love sticker)**  
< **James:** Me too! **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Asmodeus:** I'll come too! **(Demon-Blowing-Kiss sticker)**  
< **Satan:** No, you're not, Asmo!

> **Leila:** Burn this fucker down

< **Lucifer:** Leila. I don't know where you are. Or what you're up to...  
< **Lucifer:** But I warn you:  
< **Lucifer:** Don't let me see any burning building in the Devildom, when I'm done working or I swear...  
< **Lucifer: (Threatening-Demon sticker)**

> **Leila:** Do do do do dodo do. Do do do do dodo do. Do do do do dodo do. Do do do do da da da da. Do do do do dodo do. Do do do do dodo do. Do do do do dodo do. Do do do do dodo doo.

< **Lucifer: (Confused-Demon sticker)**  
< **Mammon:** I think she's lost it.  
< **Leviathan:** Yeah...

**Author's Note:**

> Now, who do you think knew about this prank, before she started? ;)
> 
> Song: Funhouse  
> Artist: P!nk
> 
> (Inspired by Obey Me Lyric pranksters on YouTube. You should check some out!)


End file.
